


A Lesson from Daddy

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Average Cock!Harry, Consensual Rape, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dominant Top!Severus, Dry Night Pull Up kink, Dry Penetration, Harry is 18+, M/M, Monster Cock!Severus, Post Hogwarts, Rough Sex, Screamer!Harry, Sloppy Holes, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Harry, brutal sex, choked by cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Harry needs help from his Daddy who decides to give his boy a good, hard lesson.





	A Lesson from Daddy

"Come on, Harry, time for bed." Harry heard his Daddy say.  
Harry sat there on the sofa, reading a picture book wearing only a t-shirt and his dry night pull up.  
"Just a few more minutes, Daddy!" Harry replied, he so wanted to finish his book.  
"Harry!" Replied his Daddy in the voice that meant instant punishment. Harry jumped and looked up at his Daddy, dressed in black pyjamas standing in front of him looking menacing. "I've already told you to get to bed! Do as I say, or you'll be going with a sore bottom, young man!"  
"But I want to finish my book!" 

 

Daddy snapped. He bent down, grabbed hold of the boy and pulled him roughly to his feet, making Harry drop the book in surprise, as he was turned forcefully and quickly found himself bent over his Daddy's knee.  
As soon as he felt his pull up pulled down and the cool air of the room on his bare skin, Harry whimpered. For he knew...  
SMACK!  
Harry gasped and jumped as he felt the sharp smack of his Daddy's firm hand land upon his upturned bum.  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
Four five minutes, Harry was bent over his Daddy's knee getting his bum soundly spanked for being naughty and disobeying Daddy, when he should've just gone to bed. 

 

Not until Harry's bottom was a deep red hue, did Severus stop the spanking. It turned him on something fierce to see Harry, his boy, turned over his knee at this age, getting what he truly deserved for his disobedience. If only Severus could've done it when Harry was a student at Hogwarts. Then maybe Harry's time at school would've been different? Who could say. But there was a possibility.  
Severus helped Harry to stand up and then knelt down and pulled up and righted the boy's pull up, while Harry sniffled - his green eyes watery - as he waited for his Daddy to stand.  
"Come along, boy." Severus went on in a much softer tone. "Time for bed."  
And with that Dad and boy made their way into the bedroom, got into bed and went to sleep. 

 

 **\- ALFD -**

 

This was Harry's life now, ever since he'd left Hogwarts. He had returned of course to teach, but in the privacy of their shared chambers, Severus took Harry in some much needed hand. Harry had come to Severus one day and told his friend that he needed help, help that only Severus could give him.  
If he was honest, Severus was concerned at first, that Harry Potter was playing a trick on him, but as he thought about it he realised that he really was the only one who could give the young man _exactly_ what he needed. Severus could also understand why Harry wished for him to help. Harry needed a constant in his life, now that he wasn't sure what he should do with it, since he had destroyed Voldemort for good. Harry needed someone to take away his control and problems. 

 

Morning came and with it, Harry woke up to a sodden pull up and a throbbing erection. He whimpered as he wriggled about in his Daddy's arms, his back jostled his Daddy's chest whilst his padded bum thrust back on to Daddy's own, well endowed morning wood.  
Severus let out a low groan, as he released his left arm from its secured position around Harry's stomach and let his hand wander south, until it came to a stop cupping the blown out front of his Harry's pull up.  
Harry mewled as he felt his Daddy's hand put pressure on his hard boy prick. 

 

"Stop that infernal wriggling!" Severus said, his voice gruff as he woke.  
"Wet, Daddy!" Harry replied, then moaned as he felt his Daddy's left hand add a little more pressure to his pull up covered erection.  
Severus sat up and scowled at his boy.  
"Well, you can stay wet, boy, until I've finished breakfast."  
Harry sobbed.  
"Don't give those eyes, boy." Severus went on, as he stood up, leaving Harry on the bed. "It's your own fault for not getting up during the night to use the facilities! You are after-all old enough to use them."  
"B-But I like being dirty, Daddy!" Harry whimpered, his eyes tearing up. "You like me wetting myself."  
"Do you want another spanking? If not, you're going the right way about getting one. So stop your irritating whining and get up! You can go to breakfast like that. All wet and bothered."  
Severus then turned and made his way across the room and into the ensuite, shutting the door behind him with a snap. 

 

Knowing how to push his Daddy's buttons, Harry did the exact opposite of what his daddy told him. He got up off the bed, pulled down his soaked pull up and, after using a scourgifying charm on his body (it wasn't great, but it would have to do until he could shower properly) and got back on to the bed. He sat back, half sitting up half lying there lazily playing with his 'little boy prick' as his Daddy so quaintly termed his average size - spreading his legs wide apart, so he could run the fingers of his free hand over his smooth and hairless rose bud hole. Harry was smooth all over. He knew Severus liked him that way - all young and innocent looking. 

 

Harry's eyes fluttered shut as he continued to toy about with himself, until he almost leapt bodily from the bed when the toilet door opened and his daddy stepped out.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET READY! AND HERE YOU ARE, YOU DEPRAVED LITTLE MONSTER PLAYING WITH YOURSELF!" Daddy thundered, as he stalked across the room back to the bed, where he vanished the towel around his waist to reveal his monstrous thick and veiny, juicy looking cock. His large heavy bollocks hanging low between his legs.  
"But-" Harry tried.  
"But nothing, young man!" Daddy went on, as he got on to the bed himself and prowled close to his naughty boy and situated himself to kneel, with his large daddy cock coming to rest on Harry's spread arse cheeks. Harry moaned. 

 

Severus grabbed hold of Harry's legs and bent the boy double, knees above shoulders and raised himself up, before he guided his dry daddy cock between his recalcitrant boy's cheeks and slammed his way in one harsh thrust, bollocks deep through that wall of closed muscle and into Harry's tight dry hole. Harry arched his back and screamed, yet his little boy prick didn't wilt. He was used to being taken dry by Severus. It got them both off. And once he felt his Daddy nail his prostate at full force, Harry wailed with pleasure and his green eyes rolled. 

 

"Fuck me Daddy!" Harry cried out. "Fuck me hard and fast! Give me a sloppy hole!"  
Daddy growled a very dangerous sound when the man had his cock buried deep inside the boy. He pulled out almost completely, before smashing his way back in and quickly setting up a thoroughly brutal, hard and fast pace.  
"FUCK!" Harry moaned loudly.  
"Such foul language!" Daddy groaned, as he pounded away with all he had into his boy's tight dry heat. He loved the feel of his boy's tight internal muscles clamping down around him as he pummelled the boy for all he was worth. 

 

It was quick and dirty. Severus' speciality were dirty quickies. Sometimes they went for endurance, but not now. Harry came hard with a scream of pure bliss.  
"DADDY!"  
Severus gave a few more harsh thrusts into his clenching boy, before he too came hard filling and flooding Harry's hole in sticky wet warmth. He growled as he continued to pound into the heavily panting and whimpering boy, riding out his orgasm, making sure Harry was filled with every single drop. He pulled out eventually and inspected his boy's well fucked and gaping hole. His smirked as he watched his cum flood leak out of the wreckage. Harry mewled as he felt his Daddy's essence flow freely over his crack.

 

 **\- ALFD -**

 

Once they were cleaned up, Daddy got dressed for classes, and Harry only put on a pair of briefs before they went out into the living room and sat down at the little dining table. It was as they were finishing breakfast that Severus got hard once again, of course Harry was to blame for that, what with the obscene way he licked his spoon clean of yogurt.  
"Before you get dressed to teach for the day Harry, you must first drink your milk." Daddy said.  
"Yes, Daddy!" Harry replied and slid off his chair on to the floor and crawled under the table to kneel at Severus' feet. He unzipped his Daddy's black trousers and fished out that big thick cock, jerked it with his hand a few times before opening his mouth and swallowing it down.  
He made sure to gag and choke a few times - he was an expert at deep throating his Daddy now, yet he kept the sound of choking and gagging there as it turned his Daddy on. 

 

Soon he felt his Daddy's large hands fist his wild hair and begin the force him down on to that delicious cock more, as his Daddy thrust his hips up off the chair. It was rough, harsh and fast, and both enjoyed it. Severus gave a guttural moan and came hard down his boy's throat. Harry also gave a strangled version of moan, as he felt his Daddy flood his throat.  
"Did you enjoy your milk?" Daddy asked, once they were both standing up away from the table. Severus was tucking himself back into his clothes, whilst Harry simply stood there in only his briefs.  
"Yes Daddy."  
"Good boy. I'm very proud of you." Severus finished. "You learned your lesson well. Now I must go, and you should get dressed."  
"See you at lunch, Severus."  
"You too, Harry."


End file.
